borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razldazlchick
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Brick and playthrough 2 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 06:31, 20 November 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' you can embed video 3E2oKB6wq38 Raz's vid. 23:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Items for Trade/Dupe Razl's Inventory :I'm interested in your Nemesis, Bessie, and your 300 Aries. Here's a list of some of my items. Let me know if any interest you. Karate Jesus 04:46, 23 January 2011 (UTC) Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Questions *ask away! I Miscellaneous *blargh dos = clever girl. 02:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) >:) Thanks. I didn't really want to ask how to do it, since its something that you've probably explained many times before. Also the guide that Robot put together was pretty explanatory and I'm gettin' the hang of the coding(which isn't as confusing as I thought it would be) 02:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :yea! ^nicely done. 02:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::as above. kudos on the spiff new self-sig. 04:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If you like to figure stuff out, this puzzle game may be fun for you :) 10:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you add content to the guide? When you get a chance, if I don't get to it first :) 12:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Xbox live I Was wondering if you wanted to Play online. Im not 18 But im 12 and im Mature. ill Give you A Jakobs bessie if you want. LeetMark 09:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) i think That would be Great. Just leting You know My Gamertag Is LeetMark. And i have a Mic. LeetMark 03:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about me D/cing My internet is Screwing up -.- Thanks for those 2 guns. LeetMark 03:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Would you Like to Trade i have a Bessie in my Inventory And since im not a Sniper i guess you could have it LeetMark 03:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) vandalism undo thank you for undoing the recent asshattery on the roland article. the offending uc has been dealt with. feel free to report future instances of tomfoolery on the Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism report page. 19:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Pearl I Meant on My Main Account Level 32 Brick i have around 8 Pearl weapons LeetMark 05:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) i understand Ahk i understand i dont need anthing duped but if i do i now were to go. LeetMark Friend Request Hey, just got your f.r. If there is any loot you are looking for or if you need help with the game or whatnot contact my talk page, as i am here more than Xbox live. 20:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :noted. n_n 00:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm similar 2 veggie, however i'm willing to bet that I am on live less and here more so I'll send u a f.r next time i'm online. 01:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) (my GT is same as my sig) Mad Moxxis First Wife I dont know about any one else, but that got my attention O.O ... :P 22:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Judging by the design of the box, you were predicting a response. I am nothing if not predictable :P 01:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It got my attention as well :) 02:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) First wife...spouse #4 I'm guessing?? 02:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I s'pose that would make me spouse number 4. It came about at such short notice that they were unable to put it in the game.. ;P 02:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Whassup Sup raz u got any pics of ur setup and/or urself XBL GT = BorrowedMonkey 00:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by setup. All you need to know is that I am a Female and that I play games (which surprises everybody *shocker*). And a picture of myself is a no-go. As I do not like others that I not know of, knowing what I look like. 01:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) random person wants pictures....creepy... 02:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC)